


The New Darkness

by Blackmoore



Series: The Darkest People [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sociopath Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Harry Potter is the true son of Hannibal Lecter, and Harry wants to meet said father now that he learns that he has somebody that is alive that he could care for
Series: The Darkest People [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	The New Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I looked it up but I may not know how to make Harry Potter into one

Harry drew a cake with Happy birthday in the dirt "Happy birthday, Harry." Harry looks up once a resounding BOOM like a Canon and the door blew off the old hinges Dudley woke up with a start "Where's the Canon?" Harry snorts slightly amused as a half giant came in and spoke "Yeh must be 'Arry, you look older then yeh were you just the size of my pinky, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid" Harry lifts an eyebrow as he looks at the cake that the giant gave him and looks away from the cake as he sat it down and wonders if it has poison in it when Dudley started to eat it The dursley's came downstairs when they heard the Boom, Harry rolls his eyes as he watches wondering what will happen the shotgun was vent, Hagrid made a pigs tail appears on Dudley Harry grins openly amused by the sight as Hagrid spoke "Don't tell anybody i did that." Harry is still grinning as they left to The leaky cauldron and went to the Bank of Gringotts Harry read the warning to thieves with a smile they went to a teller and Hagrid tried to get money and go Harry Potter spoke with a smile "Wouldn't you have to do a blood test, to prove I'am who I say I'am?" The goblin looks at the boy and nods and grins viciously "Yes, you do." Harry nods as the goblin teller gets a guard to get him to an office and looks as paper came out of it and smiles slightly as he cuts his hand and a few drops land on the paper as the blood turned to word's

Hadarin Arturas. Lecter-Potter

Eleven

**Parents**

Lily Potter neé Evans - Dead

Father: Hannibal Lecter - Alive

Adopted father: James Potter - Dead

**Titles**

Count Lecter - paternal

Lord Potter - paternal

Lord Black

Lord Slytherin - by way of conquest

Lord Gryffindor - paternal

Lord Peverell - paternal

Lord Vorpal - maternal

**Abilities**

Parseltongue

Metamorphmagus

Wandless magic

occlumency

**Homes**

**Lecter**

Lecter keep

Lecter manor

**Slytherin**

Den of Serpents

Slytherin manor

**Potter**

Potter Manor

Potter cottage

**Black**

House of Black

Black manor

Black keep

**Gryffindor**

Den of lions

Gryffindor manor

**Peverell**

Peverell Manor

Peverell keep

Peverell edge

**Vorpal**

Vorpal manor

Vorpal keep

Vorpal den

Hadrian looks at the paperwork and smiles slightly "I'll take the heir rings of Vorpal, Black, Slytherin, Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor, I'll take Heir lecters after I speak with my father, could I write a letter, here, and could the goblin's send it or would the goblin's inform my father."

The goblin nods as he gets the heir ring out that the heir wanted a letter out and started to write a letter

Count Hannibal Lecter

We have encountered an heir of house Lecter, a Hadrian Arturas Lecter-Potter, he came in to make sure he was the Potter heir and he wants to meet his father He hasn't accepted the heir ring of lecter hiuse he's looking for your approval to take the heir ring

Ironclaw, Potter, black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Vorpal house

Hadrian puts the heir rings on as he looks confused but the rings were going together he make's the Potter heir ring come out and smiles as he watched

Gripclaw got a guard to deliver the letter to the international mail desk as gripclaw grins "We have to deal with a few issues, first, thieves."

Hadrian nods "Of course, do what you have to do to get back my things, and what ever else anybody stole, heirloom's make sure to get those back just as much as books."

The goblin, Gripclaw nods "Of course, I will, Heir Potter." Hadrian nods slightly and smiles as he got up "Thank you." He bows his head and got himself money and bought everything aside from a wand

He went to the wand maker and found a wand and smiles as he spoke after the cryptic words "curiouser and curiouser."

He grins as he stayed in the leaky cauldron that night with a smile he fell asleep on his bed


End file.
